Fluid pressure switches are used for internal-combustion engines, for example, in a lubricating oil circuit to electrically indicate working pressure. However other applications are possible in which fluid throughput can be determined from the measured working pressure and the known parameters of a choke. These conventional switches are suitable for precise measurements based on very high fluid pressures but are not capable of measurement of small throughput values at low pressures.